That Time
by Kohan44
Summary: Sebuah kompilasi cerita pendek di antara cela-cela kisah karangan Hajime Isayama, membuka ke bagian terdalam hati dan memori tiap tokoh. Masa lalu, angan, dan kerinduan tanpa jawaban.
1. Preference

'That Time'

Sebuah kompilasi cerita pendek di antara cela-cela kisah karangan Hajime Isayama, membuka ke bagian terdalam hati dan memori tiap tokoh. Masa lalu, angan, dan kerinduan tanpa jawaban.

.

.

Written by kohan44 / anemone_Sea

.

.

SEBUAH PROLOG

.

.

Berawal dari obrolan tentang sebuah buku berbahasa Inggris, yang membuat saya merindukan seseorang yang entah saya sendiri gk tahu siapa orangnya. Tapi buku itu benar-benar cantik, mengingatkan saya gimana rasanya jatuh cinta dan dan dilumuri rindu. Terlahirlah karya ini, yang saya tulis sambil mendengarkan beberapa lagu yang menyentuh perasaan saya, ditemani secangkir kopi dan ponsel tanpa koneksi internet.

Ini bukan kisah pertama yang saya tulis, tapi ini yang pertama yang saya publish secara independent atas nama saya sendiri.

Selamat menikmati!

.

.


	2. Chapter 1 : Kisah Remah-remah Roti

Kisah Remah-remah Roti

"Siapa yang mengajari kata-kata kotor itu, Levi?"

Levi menunduk enggan menjawab.

"Berapa kali kukatakan, kau tak boleh mengatakan semua itu."

"Maaf,"

Desah lelah lolos dari sela-sela bibir Kuchel. Ada sebersit perasaan bersalah ketika raut putranya berubah masam, padahal Kuchel tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Dirinya boleh bajingan, seorang lacur bawah tanah bagai seekor anjing yang menggonggong untuk tuannya, dan menjilat sepatu sang tuan demi sepotong tulang kering, tapi putranya harus memiliki arah kehidupan yang berbeda.

"Kemarilah," kedua tangan Kuchel terbuka, membiarkan Levi memanjat ranjang lalu menghambur dalam pelukan. "Apa yang kau dapat hari ini?"

Levi kecil mengangkat gaunnya, membiarkan kakinya tersingkap untuk mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan dari balik pakaian satu potong—potongan dari bekas baju ibunya yang dibuat menjadi satu gaun terusan anak kecil. "Anak-anak besar mengambil lebih banyak bagian." Kata Levi bernada sedih.

Kuchel menghela nafas, mencegah isak keluar dan sebisa mungkin tak memikirkan apa yang mungkin telah levi lakukan di luar sana sampai kaki dan perutnya memar. Luka di hari lalu pun belum sembuh sempurna. Telapak kaki kotornya bercampur darah kering dan lumpur. Putranya pergi dari pagi, saat pulang dia mempelajari banyak hal: kata-kata kotor, luka-luka yang didapatnya tidak akan sembuh, dan berkelahilah jika kau ingin makan. Semua itu hanya demi sepotong roti yang sudah berjamur.

"Ini untuk Ibu, aku tidak apa-apa. Ibu masih sakit." Katanya, lalu sedetik kemudian perutnya berbunyi keras. Meski hanya membayangkan dalam imajinasi, tapi rasanya tak mungkin ada seseorang yang mau memberi makan Levi. Kuchel tahu betapa ganas kehidupan di luar kamarnya.

"Untukmu saja. Tadi ada teman lamaku datang menjenguk membawa sedikit makanan."

Levi kecil menatap ibunya yang tersenyum. Yang dia rasakan adalah rasa lega akhirnya dia bisa memakan sesuatu, tapi tak bisa mengubah rasa syukur itu ke dalam kata-kata. Kesucian hidupnya telah dirampas orang dewasa dalam pertarungan pertahanan hidup, ketidakadilan dunia yang Levi dapat terlalu cepat.

"Kemari, biar kubersihkan dulu."

Kuchel memotong beberapa bagian roti yang menurutnya benar-benar tidak layak dimakan. Levi memungut remah-remah yang jatuh dan memakannya segera seolah takut semut akan datang mencuri remah-remah itu. Saat malam tiba, setelah Levi tertidur, tangan Kuchel merayap ke kolong kasur, mencari potongan-potongan roti dan remah-remah yang Levi pikir telah dibuang.

* * *

"Kau baik-baik saja, Levi?"

"Ya."

Levi menonton piringnya. Makanan di atasnya nampak berdesakan berebut tempat. Kemudian dia mulai menyodok kentang kukus yang telah dilumat dan dicampur berbagi rempah-rempah tanpa berniat menyuapnya langsung ke mulut.

"Ada apa? Tidak lapar?" kata Erwin lagi.

"Aku.. lapar. Sangat lapar."

Sekarang, setelah Levi keluar dari kota bawah tanah dan mengalami banyak hal sebagai seorang prajurit Pasukan Pengintai, entah kehidupan mana yang lebih baik. Yang paling benar-benar dia tahu tentang jawaban yang sering mengambang di kepalanya sebelum ibunya meninggal adalah... tanpa seseorang memberitahunya, Levi tahu bahwa ibunya sering mengatakan kebohongan.

"Apa kita punya roti?"


	3. Chapter 2 : Girls' Talk

_One finger to them_

 _Two finger to the past,_

 _high five, yeah!_

* * *

Girls' Talk

"Kau menyukai Eren, iya kan?"

Mikasa menarik nafas panjang, mengulangi jawabannya kepada Annie. Kemudian dia membungkuk memungut barang jatuh dari tasnya.

"Oh, ya, terserah. Aku hanya diminta menanyaimu oleh Krista." Annie berbalik kembali naik ke ranjang, tak mempedulikan Krista terlonjak kaget di ranjangnya, menolak buka mulut.

"Kau menyukai Eren?" kata Mikasa sembari berbenah barang-barang, lalu satu per satu pakaian di tubuh dia tanggalkan. "Krista, aku tahu kau belum tidur."

Krista bersikuku membelakangi Mikasa, masih berharap Mikasa akan mempercayai sandiwara buruknya berpura-pura tidur.

"Jadi kau punya waktu untuk menyukai seseorang?"

Krista mendelik, tiba-tiba sesuatu mendorongnya bangun. "Tidak seperti itu!" katanya dengan suara tegas tapi tak terlalu keras. Krista cemas kalau-kalau Ymir yang tidur di ranjang bawah terbangun dan salah paham mendengar perkataan Mikasa.

"Aku.. hanya ingin tahu." Krista memulai kalimatnya. "Kau.. otot-otot itu, kau mendapatkannya karena Eren, kan?" pertanyaan Krista menghentikan gerakan Mikasa sesaat.

"Mungkin." Mikasa mengambil kaos lusuhnya. Dalam satu gerakan, kaos itu terpakai rapi. Kemudian dia beralih ke ranjangnya di bawah ranjang Sasha.

"Apa yang Eren lakukan padamu? Kenapa kau berlatih sangat keras?"

Krista mengingat-ingat bagaimana bentuk otot perut Mikasa yang seperti gumpalan roti, atau otot tangannya, atau bagaimana Mikasa meraih ranking pertama di masa pelatihan dulu, dan sekarang dia menebas habis para titan. Apa sebesar itu cintanya kepada Eren?

"Tidurlah, Krista, sebelum kita pergi berekspedisi."

"Tapi Eren kelihatannya..." kalimat Krista menggantung tapi, Mikasa tahu kemana arahnya kalimat itu.

"Dengar," kata Mikasa. Krista terperengah mendengar ketegasan suara Mikasa. "Aku kasian kepada mereka yang berjuang karena memiliki hutang kepada seseorang. Memangnya harus ada cinta, hutang, atau balas budi untuk melakukan sesuatu demi seseorang? Apa kau membuat Ymir berhutang padamu?"

Krista tertegun. Diam-diam dia menengok ke bawah, menemukan ujung selimut Ymir menjuntai menyentuh lantai.

"Aku mendengar ceritamu dan Eren. Keluargamu.. semuanya.."

"Lalu kenapa?" Mikasa menyela cepat, masih membelakangi Krista di ranjangnya. Jika Krista mengetahui itu, artinya... Krista tahu Mikasa baru saja berkata omong kosong. "Untuk apa kau mengetahui kisah orang lain sejauh itu? Kau menyukai Eren? Aku tidak keberatan Eren mencintaimu balik."

"Eh? Berkata apa kau ini, Mikasa." Krista memaksakan sebuah tawa. "Itu terdengar sangat tidak adil, kan? Eren harus mencintaimu balik, lalu kalian menikah, dan Armin menjadi paman anak-anak kalian."

Mikasa tak mau mengakui ini, tapi ide itu membuat perutnya bergerumul, sesuatu menari-nari lalu naik ke dadanya. Membayangkan kehidupan seperti itu... sesaat melupakan kenyataan bahwa esok dia harus mengenakan seragam prajurit dan menenteng banyak pedang.

"Aku hanya... umm.." Krista melanjutkan kalimatnya, "tidakkah sangat berat ketika kita harus berjuang bukan untuk diri kita sendiri? Bukankah segalanya akan lebih ringan ketika kita bertarung karena kita ingin melakukannya atas kehendak sendiri? Kau lihat, Mikasa? Eren... apa dia punya rasa takut menghadapi titan? Dia... berkali-kali mengatakan ingin menyelamatkan umat manusia tapi, bukankah yang dilakukannya itu untuk dirinya sendiri?"

Mikasa menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi setengah wajah, sambil mengingat-ingat sepanjang ceritanya dengan Eren di dunia militer ini. Mulai dari Eren mengatakan padanya ingin bergabung dengan Pasukan Pengintai, sampai detik mereka berpisah di tim berbeda karena Eren memiliki kekuatan spesial. Dulu, Eren ingin bergabung di pasukan ini karena kekaguman sucinya pada para prajurit. Setelah para titan menyerang kampung halamannya, alasan berubah menjadi lebih abstrak dan rumit.

"Mikasa? Apa kau tidur? Mikasa? Mikasa... jika Eren gugur di medan perang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Ketika menunggu jawaban, Krista termakan pertanyaannya sendiri, pikirannya melayang tentang dirinya dan beban yang diberikan oleh keluarganya, juga sekarang dia memiliki Ymir. Krista tak berharap seseorang akan datang menolongnya, membebaskannya dari apa yang membuatnya kesulitan bernafas, dan Cuma bisa berpikir menyembunyikan identitas dan bergabung bersama Pasukan Pengintai bisa menghapus segala kecurigaan. Tapi itu.. tidak membuat segalanya ringan. Darah keluarga Reiss tetap mengalir di tubuhnya, dan itu tak bisa menghentikan garis takdir. Lalu dia bertemu banyak hal dan orang, termasuk Mikasa, seseorang yang menomorsatukan keselamatan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri. Orang yang berjuang demi orang lain.

"Mikasa?" akhirnya Krista memanggil, memastikan Mikasa masih terbangun. "Mikasa? Mikasa!"

"Krista!" Annie menegur keras. "Di luar ada banyak tempat untuk mengobrol!"

"Ah! Ma-maaf! Maaf!" Krista menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas bantal, menarik selimut tinggi-tinggi dan langsung bungkam mulut, berusaha keras jatuh tidur.

Dari balik selimut tipis, Mikasa masih diam mendengarkan, merenungkan pertanyaan terakhir Krista sampai lambat laun pikirannya redup mengalun berpindah tempat ke dunia yang dia harap dirinya bersama Eren dan Armin bisa tinggal selamanya tanpa cemas akan kehadiran titan.

Di ranjang lain, mata Annie terbuka lebar, mencuri dengar tiap obrolan. Tak ada informasi bermanfaat terkait misinya bersama Berthold dan Reiner. Tapi, pembicaraan mereka, entah bagaimana, membuat Annie merasa tak karuan. Cinta, balas budi, dan perjuangan, di kehidupan seperti ini menjadi hal yang sakral. Annie mengira-ngira, hal apa yang dimiliki dalam dirinya dari ketiga hal itu. Apa yang membuatnya bertahan di misi ini?


	4. Chapter 3 : Pulang

PULANG

"Ada yang terlupa?"

Erwin menaikkan sebelah alis, membuat prajurit di hadapannya mengernyit meragukan dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, tidak ada." Kata si prajurit. "Terimakasih, dan maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu, Komandan."

Eren berbalik, mengambil langkah keluar. Dia berpapasan dengan Hange yang hendak masuk. Dia membungkuk hormat kepada atasannya, sementara sang atasan malah memberinya seringai lebar sembari menepuk-nepuk bahunya, "Selamat pagi, Eren! Aku harap kau siap dengan eksperimen selanjutnya."

Eren tersenyum kecut, kali ini membicarakan eksperimen terasa begitu... oh, sudahlah. Eren harus segera menemui Kapten Levi. "Selamat pagi, Hange." Katanya bernada mengakhiri.

Eren kembali berkuda, menuju kastil yang mungkin lebih tepat dia gunakan kata 'pulang' ketika menuju ke sini. Setiba di sana, Eren segera menemui Levi, melaporkan apa yang telah ditugaskan.

"Apa-apaan si alis tebal itu," adalah satu-satunya komentar Levi sebelum dia kembali menyeruput teh. Surat dari Erwin masih dipeganginya. Keningnya mengernyit membaca ulang.

"Apa ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan, Kapten?"

"Sudah kau bersihkan lantai atas?" Levi berputar di kursinya.

"Sudah, Pak."

"Lantai bawah?"

"Itu bagian Petral, Pak."

Levi mengangguk, sembari menggumamkan apa yang dibacanya. Eren mengira-ngira, akan sampai kapan kehidupannya tenang seperti ini? Selama di kastil ini, Hange dan Erwin rutin mengunjunginya. Hange memberikan beberapa eksperimen, Levi siap bertindak jika Eren lepas kendali, sementara Erwin mengawasi dan memutuskan langkah apa yang harus mereka ambil sebagai evaluasi.

Tepat pada saat memikirkan itu, Levi memberitahunya mereka akan melakukan ekspedisi keluar dinding, dan di hari itulah kehidupan tenangnya berakhir sempurna. Timnya musnah, dan kata 'pulang' tidak pernah dia gunakan lagi.

Sekarang, di rumah kecil yang sangat jauh dari peradaban manusia yang ada, tapi cukup aman dari jangkauan titan, sebuah tempat yang cocok untuk menyembunyikan Eren bersama Tim Levi yang baru.

Sasha membawa sekotak kentang. Connie duduk di dapur menyambut kedatangan Sasha, memindahkan sekotak kentang tersebut bersama kentang lain yang sedang dikupasnya. Dari balik jendela, Historia, Ymir dan Mikasa nampak sedang mengarah kemari bersama persediaan kayu bakar. Jean kembali dari sumur membawa dua ember air bersih.

"Jean, bersihkan sepatumu dari debu sebelum masuk rumah."

"Sudah."

"Kau yakin sudah membersihkannya dua kali?"

"Kau ingin berkelahi denganku, Jaeger?!"

Mereka berseteru, tak seorang pun melerai, termasuk Armin yang malah sibuk bersama Connie mengurusi bahan makanan. Mikasa, Historia dan Ymir merapikan kayu bakar di kotak penyimpanan di seberang Eren. Eren menonton di sudut ruangan, menebak-nebak kenapa kehidupan tenang selalu datang di cela-cela kegundahan, kecemasan akan serangan titan yang sewaktu-waktu bisa datang tanpa aba-aba.

"Ah! Kalian! Perkelahian kalian membuatku lapar!" kata Sasha yang mulai tak tahan melihat Eren dan Jean mulai adu kepalan tangan hanya gara-gara sepatu. "Kau dengar kan, Eren, Jean sudah membersihkan sepatunya? Kenapa kau berisik sekali?!"

"Dia baru membersihkannya sekali!"

"Apa kau gila? Mysophobia, HAH?!" Jean mendorong Eren sampai teman satu angkatan di pelatihannya itu melepas cengkraman di kerahnya.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa Kapten Levi menjaga kebersihan!" Eren balas mendorong.

"Makanya, kubilang itu gila!"

"Siapa yang gila?" suara lain menyela, membuat semua orang di dapur terperengah meninggalkan apapun yang mereka lakukan untuk berdiri tegak melipat sebelah tangan di dada, memberi penghormatan kepada kapten mereka.

"SELAMAT SIANG, SEMUANYA!" Hange menyapa dari balik punggung Levi. "Kalian bersenang-senang di sini?"

"Aku ingin kita berkumpul di ruang utama sekarang."

Siang itu, Levi kembali mengumumkan rencana Erwin, seperti dulu. Kali ini pun, rumah kecil yang baru disinggahi beberapa hari, sebuah bangunan yang membuat kata 'pulang' bermakna, meskipun tak seorangpun memberitahunya, Eren tahu mereka harus meninggalkannya.

Pada malam hari, Eren menyusup keluar kamar dengan selimut tipis melingkar di tubuhnya. Dia duduk di salah satu bangku yang seolah menjadi bangku miliknya. Setiap orang selalu duduk di bangku yang sama kapanpun mereka berkumpul. Tak ada yang mengatakan bahwa bangku ini atau bangku itu adalah milik seseorang, mereka semuanya akan melakukan kebiasaan yang disepakati bersama tanpa kata-kata.

Eren menonton ke sekeliling ruangan, membayangkan kegiatan apa dan oleh siapa di siang hari mungkin dilakukan. Eren mendengus ketika Connie dan Sasha tergambar di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat tim lamanya. Eren mengira-ngira dimana Petral dan lainnya mungkin akan memilih tempat duduk di sini, dan... siapa kali ini yang akan meninggalkannya?

"Tidak bisa tidur?"

Eren terperanjat turun dari kursi, selimutnya jatuh. "E-eh, Bu- Eh! Pak! EH! Kapten!"

"Ah, tempat ini kotor sekali."

Levi menarik kursinya, duduk di sana setelah meletakkan secangkir teh di meja.

"Aku sudah memberitahu mereka sekeras mungkin untuk menjaga kebersihan." Kata Eren buru-buru, berusaha menjelaskan.

"Ya. Aku tahu. Tapi itu tidak peru."

Eren mengernyit.

"Kita tidak memerlukan tempat ini lagi, kan?"

Levi meringis saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan bagian bawah meja. Dia bisa merasakan tumpukan debu dan itu membuatnya cepat-cepat membersihkan telunjuk dengan serbet yang dibawanya. Menjijikan.

Eren menunduk, dia tahu harus menjawab apa, tapi itu bukan jawaban yang dia inginkan.

"Kenapa? Mendadak sentimentil."

"Kapten," kata Eren. Levi mendelik ke arahnya sembari menyeruput teh. "Apa kau pernah... Oh! Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja!" Eren menengadah, memperlihatkan senyum lebar.

"Eren, dengar," Levi mengunci tatapan mereka, "jika kau pernah putus asa, ingatlah lambang di dadamu tercipta untuk apa."

Kebebasan yang diimpikan orang-orang, kehidupan di luar dinding, supaya mereka bisa berkelana jauh ke sana tanpa perasaan diburu, dan mereka memiliki tempat supaya kata 'pulang' bisa digunakan.

"Aku... putus asa?" Eren tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Apa yang mungkin membuatnya lelah mengejar kebebasan yang diinginkan Armin? Yang didukung Mikasa? Yang dibalut dendamnya atas kematian sang ibu?

"Kapten, apa kau pernah..."

Levi menoleh ke arahnya, memandang di antara gelap, saat awan bergerak membiarkan rembulan menyeruak masuk lewat jendela, Levi melihat jelas mata zamrud Eren, untuk pertama kalinya, nampak sayu. Levi pernah melihatnya menangis tapi, kali ini terasa lebih buruk.

"Katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan."

 _Kapten, apakah kau pernah merindukan keluargamu?_

"Tidak." Eren menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Kemudian dia beringsut membungkuk, undur pamit.

"Eren," Levi menghentikan langkah kaki Eren. Cangkirnya mendekati bibir. "Kalau kami kehilanganmu, kami tidak hanya kehilangan sekedar satu prajurit saja.

"Saya mengerti, Pak." Eren membalas lirih, tersenyum lalu membiarkan Levi menikmati teh malamnya.


	5. Chapter 4 : Mimpi Seorang Anak Laki-laki

Original characters and story of

Shingeki No Kyojin by

Hajime Isayama

That Time (A Fanfiction)

By Kohan44

"Mimpi Seorang Anak Laki-laki"

.

.

Apa itu mimpi?

"LAUT!"

Angin berhembus semilir membelah padang rumput menjadi goyang-goyang tarian hijau. Armin berlarian mengejar tarian itu. Bersorak seolah berada di tengah sorai orang-orang.

"Armin, hati-hati!" Mikasa memperingatkan, tapi Armin sibuk membayangkan bagaimana jika padang rumput ini adalah lautan air yang naik-turun ditiup angin, dan kakinya berpijak pada butir-butir partikel batuan kecil yang disebut pasir, kata buku yang dibacanya.

 _Armin... Armin..._

Armin tertawa, hatinya girang tak sabar menunggu hari itu datang. Hari dimana dia benar-benar bisa menyentuh laut.

 _Armin!_

"ARMIN!"

Armin terkesiap menonton tangannya yang beruap. Tubuhnya terasa panas, dan tulang-tulangnya ngilu. Kepalanya pun diserang rasa sakit dan jutaan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi ketika melihat raut cemas teman-temannya. _Oh_.. hatinya mencelos ringan. Kehidupan ini membuatnya gila. Menjadi prajurit dan bertarung mempertaruhkan nyawa. Tadinya Armin kira tubuhnya dibasahi air laut, tapi malah bermandikan darah titan. Barangkali tadi dia pingsan sehabis menebas titan, pikirnya sederhana.

"Armin, kau baik-baik saja?"

Perasaannya sedikit lega ketika dia melihat Mikasa. Armin pun menghambur dalam pelukan gadis itu. Setiap hari adalah keajaiban jika mereka masih bisa bernafas, dan itu cukup, bahkan sekalipun bernafas dengan bagian tubuh yang hilang. Setidaknya mereka masih diberi kesempatan untuk mencari dimana laut berada, kebebasan yang mereka dambakan.

"Tidak apa-apa." kata Mikasa seraya mengusap punggung Armin, seolah beberapa menit lalu Armin tak pernah dinyatakan sekarat.

"Kenapa... kenapa.. uap ini..." Kata Armin terbata, menyadari sesuatu tak beres sedang terjadi. Kedua tangannya tak berhenti mengeluarkan kepul uap tebal.

"Bukan apa-apa." Eren memenggal lalu memeluk Armin erat-erat. "Ayo kita pulang."

 _Pulang?_ Armin terpana mendengar kata itu. Berapa lama dia tak mendengarnya? Dan kata itu muncul di tengah-tengah situasi ini, ketika dirinya mengenakan seragam prajurit dan menenteng persenjataan bersimbahkan darah.

"Dimana Komandan Erwin? Kita tidak bisa pulang tanpa Komandan."

Mikasa membuang muka, "Kapten Levi sudah mengurusnya."

Armin berdiri dengan bantuan Eren dan Mikasa. Selangkah demi selangkah dia berjalan, entah menuju arah mana. Di sekelilingnya dipenuhi reruntuhan dan asap kebakaran. Dia tak ingat kenapa semua itu terjadi, atau kenapa mereka berdua bisa ada di atap rumah. Tidak banyak manusia yang bisa dia temukan, dan beberapa di antaranya adalah para prajurit Pasukan Pengintai. Ada Hange dan Kapten Levi, juga...

"Oh!" Armin berseru. "Itu Komandan Erwin! Koman-" suaranya tertahan begitu menyadari Hange dan Kapten Levi berdiri layu sementara Komandan Erwin berbaring.

"E-Eren... Mika..sa.." begitupun dua sahabatnya ketika Armin menatap keduanya bergantian. "Apa artinya ini?"

Laut adalah tujuannya. Dia tak bisa katakan apakah keadaannya hari ini dia terperangkap, terjerat, tersesat, atau justru sedang berusaha meraih laut. Tidak pernah terbayangkan sedetik pun dalam hidupnya mengenakan seragam coklat dan melompat ke sana kemari memburu makhluk buas yang telah memakan ribuan kaumnya.

Yang dia inginkan hanya air yang mengandung banyak garam di atas batuan-batuan kecil mirip kerikil. Bukannya dihantui kematian dan didesak peperangan.

"Kau memakan Berthold."

Dan Armin tak bisa bayangkan dirinya sendiri menjadi pemakan manusia.

Hidup ini, _oh..._ sungguhkah dia hidup dalam kehidupan? atau dia hanya hidup dalam kematian?

"Biarkan aku mati," lirihnya ketika di dalam kepalanya menghambus sejuta bayangan bagaimana Berthold meronta memohon pertolongan sementara Armin dalam tubuh Titan membuta dan melumat tubuh itu, dan kini di nadi Armin telah mengalir darah manusia lain yang diserapnya melalui tubuh titan yang menjijikan.

"AAAAAAHH!"

Apa arti dari sebuah mimpi? mengapa kita terobsesi meraihnya? Mengapa kita menginginkannya terwujud? Mengapa kita tak bisa hidup tenang dan menjalani apa yang sudah ada, bebahagia dengan cara sederhana? Mengapa kita bersusah-susah payah untuk hasil yang tak jelas dimana ujungnya?

"Eren, kita tidak akan pernah melihat laut..."


	6. Chapter 6 : Bunga Lili

**BUNGA LILI**

 **Hange Zoe**

* * *

"Hange, pegang guntingnya!"

"Iya, benar, seperti itu..."

"Mulai dari atas, tarik kebawah,"

"Biar aku tunjukan! Begini,"

CRAAT!

Darah bermuncratan, dan Hange baru tahu seumur hidup menjadi seorang peneliti bahwa manusia bisa seperti hewan ketika lehernya disembelih dan tenggorokannya mengatup-ngatup mencari udara. Hange bisa melihat dengan jelas anatomi tubuh itu, dan dari urat mana darah menyembur keluar.

"K-kenapa... kenapa tidak dianestesi?" Hange terbata.

"Tidak mungkin. Nanti itu akan membuat beberapa bagian tubuhnya tidak seaktif sebagaimana mestinya."

"Iya, benar. Hange, sekarang giliranmu..."

Hange tentu bisa melakukan pembedahan pada makhluk hidup. Dia telah melakukan itu ribuan kali, untuk eksperimenkah atau untuk menyelamatkan hidup mereka, tapi melakukannya pada manusia...

"Tidak, aku rasa... aku.."

"Kau hanya perlu mencoba. Kau juga merasa begini kan di pembedahan pertamamu?"

Tentu saja Hange merasa takut di pengalaman pertamanya, tapi ini rasa takut yang berbeda mengetahui objek bedahnya adalah manusia hidup yang sehat.

"Tidak... kita tidak perlu melakukannya. Meskipun manusia bertubuh mirip titan, tapi tidak pernah ada penelitian yang membuktikan mereka memiliki anatomi yang sama. Ini sia-sia."

"Hange!" salah satu di antara mereka mendesis mendiamkan Hange. "Kau tak tahu seberapa besar pengorbanan kami membawa _kelinci-kelinci_ ini kemari. Jabatan Peneliti kami bisa dicabut dan kami bisa dipenjara jika mereka tahu. Sebaiknya **kau yang tidak menyia-nyiakan ini.** "

Apa maksud dari _kesia-siaan_ itu ketika mereka tak lebih dari membunuh?

Hidup yang penuh ketidakpastian telah menuntun Hange bergabung dalam tim penelitian yang bertujuan mencari penangkal obat dari penyakit yang sedang menjangkit penduduk sekarang, dan diperkirakan akan mewabah dalam satu tahun ke depan. Mereka diberi tahu, untuk menggunakan para tahanan penjara sebagai eksperimen. Namun, "Tidak, aku... aku berubah pikiran."

"Hange, ingatlah.. ini untuk umat manusia."

Mereka menarik Hange, memaksanya berada di ruangan dan menyaksikan kengerian. Para manusia itu, yang mereka robek tanpa anestesi, melolong meminta pertolongan. Hange berdiri, terbujur kaku. Keringatnya mengucur, nafasnya tersendat, dan isi kepalanya berhamburan. Ini bukan prosedur pembedahan yang benar. Mereka hanya menyakiti, bukan meneliti.

"HANGE!"

Hange tercekat dengan nafas terengah-engah. Matanya mengerjap ketika matahari menyeruak di balik wajah cemas Moblit.

"Astaga... aku kira kau sudah mati."

Hange termenung mengatur nafas sembari mengumpulkan memori apa yang terakhir kali dilakukannya sampai dia terdampar di rerumputan bersama Moblit.

"Mana bisa aku mati." Kata Hange setengah berbisik. Suaranya tiba-tiba hilang. "Hei, Moblit,"

"Ya?"

"Kau apakan mataku?"

Moblit diam tak menjawab. Hange tak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Moblit. Setengah penglihatannya hilang sempurna, dan tenggorakannya terasa amat kering.

"Hei, dimana Erwin?"

"Ka-Kapten Hange..."

Hange berusaha keras mencari raut muka Moblit, tapi lehernya kaku dan nyeri ketika digerakkan.

"Kenapa suaramu bergetar begitu?"

"Hange, apa kau.. t-tidak ingat?"

"Apa maksudmu aku tid- oh..."

Angin bertiup mesra. Membelah poni Hange lembut dan mengusap pipinya yang terasa terbakar. Tunggu. Pipinya memang mendapat luka bakar. Hange bisa mendengar deru angin itu datang dan pergi menjauhinya. Dia bisa rasakan betapa sepinya daratan dan itu membuat daratan terasa amat luas dan kosong.

"Oh," Hange mendesah. Kendati angin menyapanya ramah, tapi isi kepala Hange berkecamuk. Sesuatu membuncah dan menghantam habis-habisan apa yang tertutup. Kenangan dari masa yang dulu sekali tiba-tiba datang mengobrak-abrik kenangan masa kini: hari dia bergabung dengan kemiliteran kemudian dinobatkan sebagai Ketua Devisi Penelitian, keberhasilannya menangkap titan untuk penelitian, temuannya terhadap Eren, Erwin yang kehilangan lengan, juga kematian Mike dan sang Komandan Batalion itu sendiri, dan terakhir... Hange yang kehilangan sebelah matanya di medan pertempuran.

"Aku ingat... aku ingat..." katanya pelan-pelan, dan itu membuat Moblit khawatir. Hange tidak pernah berkata dalam nada sepelan itu. Sesuatu pasti sangat mengganggu Hange, pikir Moblit, dan itu pasti tentang komandan mereka dan seluruh untaian kejadian yang ada di kehidupan ini. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini Kapten Levi pun nampak tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik.

"Si brengsek Erwin itu, beraninya dia pergi meninggalkanku. Ah! Aku kesal." Kata Hange lagi dengan nada marah dibuat-buat.

Erwin Smith, Hange ingat betul nama orang yang telah menyeretnya ke dunia kemiliteran, dan sehari sebelum kematiannya, orang itu mengemukakan pendapatnya tentang siapa yang pantas mengambil alih komando jika dirinya tidak ada. Perkataannya di hari itu, setelah kematian yang tak terduga, sekarang terdengar seperti sebuah wasiat yang direncanakan sejak awal Erwin mengrekrut Hange.

"Siapa yang mau jadi Komandan..." Hange meracau. "...siapa yang mau masuk ke militer... bangsat..."

Hange tidak pernah mau berada di sini, tidak pula melanjutkan profesinya setelah kasus penyalahgunaan tugas di masa mudanya bersama dua orang gila. Mereka berdua telah divonis dipenjara seumur hidup, tapi Hange mendapat karma.

"Moblit, mana yang lain?"

Setelah kasus itu diusut, Hange mendaftarkan dirinya sendiri ke asylum, dan seolah-olah menetap di sana karena pertolongan dokter nampak tidak membantu, sampai dia dipanggil oleh mereka dari Pasukan Pengintai dan Hange menemukan dirinya yang baru.

"Ya-yang-yang... yang lain?" Moblit mengulangi. "Mereka..."

"Mati?" Hange menyela, memberikan kata itu karena Moblit mungkin bakal kesulitan mengatakannya. Kemudian Hange bangkit, meraba-raba mencari kacamatanya.

"Oh, sial." gumamnya ketika menemukan tali kacamatanya putus.

"Ayo kita pulang." Kata Hange tegas, dan dari suara itu Moblit bisa temukan Hange telah kembali.

"Pulang?"

"Kau kenapa sih hari ini? Mengulang kata melulu. Kita kembali ke markas, kemana lagi? Tempat kita pergi, dan tempat kita kembali." Hange terdiam dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Tempat kembali? Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya ini? Bagaimana dengan anak buahnya di masa lalu? Bagaimana dengan Mike? Juga Erwin? Apakah mereka kembali?

Genggaman tangan Hange mengendur sampai kacamata di tangannya hampir terjatuh.

"Apa ada yang bisa aku lakukan?" lirihnya sambil menerawang ke arah cahaya matahari berlabuh, mengabaikan sosok-sosok di bawah kakinya.

Angin bertiup ketika empat kaki kuda menghentak bumi. Beberapa prajurit yang selamat segera berbenah dan mengangkut jasad yang utuh ke kereta kuda untuk dibawa pulang lalu disemayamkan sebagai prajurit gugur dengan rasa hormat.

Pandangan Hange buram. Kacamatanya masih bisa dipakai, tapi... Hange memilih menggenggamnya sampai dia kembali ke berbalik, menonton seberapa banyak jasad terkapar di dekat kakinya. Tidak. Hange tidak bisa melihat mereka. Dia tak mengenakan kacamata.

"...akan aku robek... tanpa anestesi." geramnya tertahan di antara rahang tertutup.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Moblit, apa kau tahu dimana penjual bunga lili?"

"Hmm, rasanya aku pernah lihat, tapi lupa dimana persisnya. Kenapa?"

"Bawa aku ke sana."

"Membeli bunga untuk siapa?"

"Untuk semua yang telah berkorban." Hange berbalik, mengambil langkah lebar. Dia menambahkan kalimatnya dengan suara kecil, "dan untuk diriku di masa lalu."


End file.
